


“自然系列”第11部：自然的拜访

by bicyclecrazy



Series: 自然系列 [11]
Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 哨兵/向导连结, 已确立关系, 精神连结, 自然系列
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23787676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bicyclecrazy/pseuds/bicyclecrazy
Summary: 概要：Jim和Blair赴午餐之约。
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Series: 自然系列 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578460
Collections: 852 Prospect Archive





	“自然系列”第11部：自然的拜访

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nature's Visitations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/984675) by [Francesca (Speranza)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Francesca). 



> 作者注：本文剧情紧随《自然的联络》。一如既往，欢迎反馈。

“Blair，别磨蹭了，赶紧下车。”Jim Ellison说。

“再一分钟嘛。”Blair Sandburg一边抵抗，一边透过车前窗张望埃利森家的宅子。

“你之前不是迫不及待想要来吗，”Jim说。“现在这是怎么了？”

“我现在没有那么迫不及待了，不行吗？”Blair恼火地说。

“所以到底哪儿出了问题？”Jim问。

“是那栋房子，你看啊！”Blair指着车窗外尖声吼道。Jim看看眼前的房子，又看看Blair。

“房子怎么了？你又不是没来过。”

（译注：电视剧中，Blair因为调查案件需要到过这里。）

“我来过，但是我没有仔细观察过。”Blair解释道。“上一次我的脑子被案子占满了——毕竟房子前面有一整支特警队！”他双手比划着。

“好吧，所以现在没有特警队了，然后呢？”

“然后我发现这栋房子他妈的不是一般的大！”Blair说。

“是挺大的？”Jim仔细端详眼前的房屋，试图找出Blair在意的地方。

“看那些罗马柱！Jim，我的上帝啊！”

是的，房子前面矗立着一些罗马柱，Jim看了看，“怎么，你不喜欢罗马柱？”

“我对罗马柱没意见，”Blair否认道。“但是里面呢——还有什么？东方风格的地毯？”

“是的。”Jim说。

“壁炉，搭配壁炉架，上面陈列着高格调的艺术品？”

“是的。”Jim说。

“镶嵌相框？”

“镶嵌相框到底是什么鬼东西？”Jim不耐烦地说。

“我肯定也有。”Blair皱眉说。“然而你是在这里长大的？”

“没错。”Jim说。

Blair摇摇脑袋。“我感觉……我不知道，好像我忽然不认识你了。”他老老实实地轻声道。

“你是个白痴，这个你知道吗？”Jim生气地说。

“我说真的，Jim——在这里我看不出你的样子。”Blair说。

“白痴，”Jim继续嘟囔，“真他妈的白痴。”

“我是说你的童年，我完全不了解你的那段生活。我的想象力彻底失效，因为我在这里完全看不到你。这里甚至不是中产阶层，”他用富有表现力的手指着前方的庭院，解释道，“这是一个彻底的上层中产阶层的地盘——或者底层的上层阶层——或者用美国人的话来说——”

“你忽然不认识我了？”Jim搡了搡搭档的侧边脑袋，高声反问道。

“好吧，就知道你是个急性子。”Blair嘟哝着，举起一只胳膊护着脑袋，闪身躲避。

“你他妈的不认识我了？为什么这种愚蠢的话会从你口里说出来？”Jim愤怒地问道。“外星人占据了你那本来还勉强能用的脑子了吗？”

“什么叫‘勉强能用’？”Blair生气道。

“因为如果你不知道我是谁，那我们的问题就真的很严重了。”Jim讽刺地说。

“Jim，我不是说——”Blair反驳道。

“我想掐死你，你知道吗？你是地球上唯一知道我的人！”Jim抬高嗓门。“好吧，我承认，我们建立关系的过程完全反了。”他忽然调转话锋，“熟悉一个人之前，你确实不会接触到一个人最深的——最深层次的——反正你知道的，最深的乱七八糟的东西，比如说哪所中学毕业的，最喜欢的蔬菜是什么——”

“菠菜，”Blair小声说。“这个我还是清楚的。”

“虽然我在这个有着什么——什么柱——的房子里长大，”Jim连珠炮似的说，摊开手指向面前的房子，“但这并不能说明——你知道的，不能说明……”Jim停了下来，盯着车前窗，下巴绷得紧紧的。

“你说得没错，”Blair马上接过话头，伸手抚摸Jim的手臂。“抱歉，我说了蠢话。外星人占据了我勉强还能用的脑子，让我丧失了心智。我很抱歉。”

“你说你在这里看不到我——可不是吗，我自己都不能看到。”Jim说，看着房前修剪整齐的草坪、通往门口的干净的悠长的小路。“这里从来没有让我觉得有归属感。我真不知道我们来这里干嘛。”

“我们来吃午餐，一顿午餐而已。”Blair抚摸着Jim的胳膊，柔声说。“对不起，我是个彻头彻尾的白痴，你说得对。”

“你认识我的方式完全反过来了，你从内到外地了解了我，而不是从外到内。”Jim转过头看向他。“但你确实了解我啊。而这里——这里什么都不是，从来都不是。”Jim指着房子，干干地说。“在这里生活就像……陷入昏迷，像行尸走肉。和我余下的人生一样，整个在梦游。”

“Jim，我真的，真的很抱歉。”Blair发自内心地说。

“你唯一能照见我的人。”Jim转过头，看向他。“如果连你都看不到我——那我活着就毫无意义，你明白吗？”

Blair紧紧地握住他的手臂，用歉疚而悲伤的眼神看着他，恳求道，“Jim，我希望我可以把我的舌头拔出来。”

“可别，”Jim说。“那样你就不能吃午餐了。”他挖苦地补充道，“我的父亲会非常失望的。”

“我觉得我已经没有胃口吃午餐了。”Blair轻声说。两人钻出卡车，甩上车门。

穿过门前的小径，Jim敲了敲门。过了一会儿，威廉·埃利森来开门，一脸紧张地微笑，“Jimmy！很高兴你能来，还有Blair，你好啊。”

“嗨，爸爸。”Jim回答，从他身旁走过。Blair犹豫一下，脸上挂着微笑，跟随Jim进入门厅。

“今天就我们。”威廉·埃利森说，在身后关上门。“我给女佣放了一天假。”

“哦。”Jim回答，自动将这句话翻译为：我感到很尴尬，我不希望其他人看到你出现在这里。

“那么——快进来，都坐吧。我给你们拿些喝的。Blair，你想喝什么？”

Blair紧张地吐出一口气，笑着问，“你有些什么呢？”Jim翻了翻眼睛，预料到接下来的场景。

“我有什么？应该说我没有什么。”比尔·埃利森微笑地说，搓动着双手。“过来，看看这个。”于是Blair殷勤地跟着老人来到一个巨大的樱桃木橱柜旁，老埃利森操纵顶部的开关，橱柜门滑向两边，现出一系列令人震撼的瓶子和混合器具。他又伸手把侧边的门打开，里面是各种各样不同形状和尺寸的玻璃杯。

“天啊。”Blair发出一声惊叹。

“好一个美人，对不对？”老埃利森喜爱地看着橱柜。“储备完全，比得起世界上任何一家酒吧。所以，你想要哪种？”

“我想要尖叫着出去跑圈，一直跑到加拿大。”Blair心中暗想，嘴上回答道，“那么，不如一杯马丁尼，干的，一颗橄榄。”

“马上就来。”老埃利森说，取出一个镀银的鸡尾酒调酒器。Blair浏览着房间四周，忽然用眼神对Jim示意，“镶嵌相框。”他一边伸手指着，一边用嘴型说道。

“Blair？”老埃利森喊道。Blair跳起来，赶紧大步走回去，接过马丁尼酒杯。他看看酒杯。“真不错啊，我应该给小费吗？”而老埃利森似乎觉得他的回答很有趣。

“你呢，Jimmy？”

“太早了，这个时间我一般不喝酒。”Jim回答，看着他的父亲。

“别这样，今天可是周日。”他的父亲，“你又没在当班。”

“水就行了。”Jim仍然道。老埃利森点点头，走进厨房。“显然你选得对极了。”Jim朝马丁尼努努嘴，对Blair说。

“是的，我听说过‘三杯马丁尼午餐’的说法，今天才真的见识到。”Blair用哨兵才能听到的声音说。“希望他不会指望我喝上三杯……”

老埃利森端着一大杯冰水从房间另一头走回来，他将杯子递给儿子，后者点点头表示感谢。“至于我，我想我和Blair一样。”老埃利森将调酒器中剩余的酒液倒进酒杯。“好了，”他端着杯子转过身，“敬——敬——”

“Cent'anni，”Blair接着说道，喝下自己的酒。“绵延百年。”他抬起头，翻译道。

“绵延百年？”老埃利森说，“这个不错，希望我们都有此番幸运。坐下吧，我们都去坐。”然后他们移步到正式客厅里的家具上。

“那么说……”老埃利森看着自己的儿子，而Jim看起来像有条蛇在他脚踝盘绕，于是他将视线转移到Blair身上。“所以，你是Jim的搭档（partner，也有情侣的意思）——我是说在警局？”他快速地补充。

“是的，”Blair说，“大概有……三年多了吧。最开始是观察员，然后是顾问，现在基本是全职警察了。”

“是吗？很有意思。”老埃利森说。“所以我猜你最初的副业并不是警察？”

“不，不是。”Blair笑着将一缕头发从脸旁拨开。“我现在也还是瑞尼尔大学的一名人类学教授。”他耸耸肩。“这比较难解释，最开始是有一个研究项目——我对当代警察等级制度如何反映南美部落组织的议题很感兴趣，所以作为一名观察员加入了小瀑布城警局，然后发现我在警察工作方面做得倒还不赖。”

“这样！”老埃利森惊讶地说。“听起来是一个很激进的职业转变。”

“说激进都是轻的了。”Blair做了个鬼脸。

“那你认识Jim是在——”

“他就是最初我被指派去观察的警官。”Blair流利地撒谎。“我们的合作关系很成功。”

（译注：其实是Blair先“缠”上Jim，然后申请做观察员的。）

老埃利森点头表示理解。“我明白了。”

“后来我搬进Jim家里，因为我的公寓爆炸了。”Blair主动说。

“爆炸？”老埃利森扬起眉。

“是啊，谁能想到我公寓的隔壁是一个制毒工厂呢？”Blair摊开双手微笑地说。

“那么，Jimmy，是由你侦办这起案子的喽？”威廉·埃利森转头问自己的儿子。

“呃，是的，爸爸。我们的案子，后来我们成功破案了。”Jim简洁地说。

“说起来，Jim可是小瀑布城破案率最高的警探。”Blair吹嘘道。

“是吗？真的？”老埃利森转向Jim求证，Jim只是点点头。“那真是太好了。”老埃利森说。他看着Jim，而后者只是回看他，并不开启对话。

“所以你现在退休了？”Blair问，接过讨论的话头，抛向房间另一头。

“是的。”埃利森感激地继续话题。“退休差不多五年了。目前的话，有人来问的时候，我偶尔会做些咨询工作，不过大部分时间只是打打高尔夫球。”

“你会尖叫吗？”Blair问。老埃利森大笑起来，“不，谢天谢地——一如往昔，我的手还像石头一样稳！你打高尔夫吗？”

“噢，我喜欢高尔夫。”Blair撒谎道，避开Jim投来的斥责的眼神。“非常棒的游戏。”他模仿着挥杆的动作。

“我们应该找个时间一起玩。”老埃利森说。

“我说我喜欢它，”Blair疯狂地为自己找着退路，“但并不说明我擅长。”

“嗯，熟能生巧嘛。”老埃利森安慰道。“时间是我现在最不缺少的东西，这还是人生头一次。”他悲伤地朝Blair笑笑，不安地看了Jim一眼。“那么，我们吃饭吧？”

“那真是太好了。”Blair从椅子上一跃而起。

（TBC）

\----------

“——后来才发现披萨里混有‘金粉’，”Blair强迫自己继续讲述这个故事，好打破Jim和他的父亲之间急速增长的紧绷感，“但我当时并不晓得，所以——”

（译注：“金粉”的故事来自电视剧，混有毒品“金粉”的披萨被送到警局，Blair误食后引发幻觉。）

“Jimmy，”忽然，威廉·埃利森发起了进攻，“也许你可以不用表现出那么不开心的样子。”他扔下手中的叉子，靠到椅背上，瞪着他的大儿子。“也许你可以只是假装享受这段时间。”

噢，不，Blair心想，终于开始了。

“因为我不想再假装。”Jim冷冷地看向他。

“我从没有对你暴力相向，也没有苛减你想要的什么东西——”老埃利森辩驳道。

“哈，是啊，你完全没错。”Jim轻哼。

“你表现得好像你是在——某个贫民窟里长大！锁在床边，每天被棒球棍殴打。”老埃利森愤怒地说。“我把我所能提供的最好的东西都给了你，你住在一个环境良好的社区的一所大房子里，去最好的学校，受最好的教育——这不是所有人都能享受到的，另外——”

“——提一句关于耶鲁的话，我马上就走。”Jim平静地说。

“好吧，我确实没能经常陪在你身边，但并不是说我在你脖子上拴上一把钥匙然后把你一个人丢在大街上！”老埃利森愤怒地喊道。“你很安全，有保姆照顾你，周围都是得体的好人——”

“是啊，多么得体。”Jim用紧绷的声音说。

“难道不是吗？”老埃利森厉声说道。“我哪里说错了？”他抱起双臂，怒视儿子，等待一个答案。

Jim直直地看着他的父亲，然后安静地说，“你说的这些，只是表面现象。”

“你凭什么这么评判？”他的父亲反驳道，“是有谁死了，把你丢下不管——”

“温切尔夫人酗酒。”Jim移开视线，开始说道。“从气味来看，是伏特加。那就是她为什么总是一副见鬼的兴高采烈的样子。愿她的灵魂安息。隔壁的利奥波德一家？像猫狗一样争吵不休——丈夫怀疑妻子有外遇——她的确有——每天他下班回到家，他们就开始吵，有时候他还会打她——用皮带，或者听起来像皮带的东西。从来不打在衣服遮不到的地方，但……你还是可以在第二天闻到她身上伤痕的气息，还有她的动作：她从来不系安全带，大概是安全带会划到伤口。”

Blair低头看着盘子里的土豆和肉，一动不动地听着。

“玛姬·帕内尔——你一直觉得她是个好人——可你真应该听听她以为没人听到时的自言自语。你以为你是谁？妈妈当然无法忍受你啊，因为没有任何人能。你是怎么把我和史蒂芬养成像你一样的混蛋的。还有你是如何的混蛋——你付她很多钱，因为你总要装作一副大人物的嘴脸，而她能从中得到一份好处，所以她还是每天下午忍受着两个埃利森家的小混蛋……而你，总是一副‘要对玛姬说谢谢，要对玛姬有礼貌’——然后她继续做一流的双面人，爸爸，而我，必须保持脸上的微笑，礼貌地说‘请’和‘谢谢’，每天吃屎一样的食物——假装我不知道她在背后是如何谈论你。”

“天啊，Jimmy。”老埃利森的脸变得一片苍白。

“弗雷德·伦顿猥亵他的女儿，你还记得珊米吧。”Jim干巴巴地继续说道。“这才是她自杀的原因——而不是什么嗑了太多迷幻药。珊米根本连啤酒都不会喝。而我不得不看他在葬礼上假惺惺地抹眼泪。那个虚伪的混蛋——我想痛揍他一顿，但我不得不保持得体。在他家门前排着队，对他说，‘我很遗憾，伦顿先生’，遗憾你把仅仅十五岁的珊米逼进坟墓，你这个恶魔。艾伦的母亲——露易丝夫人——她可能有癫痫之类的病。但艾伦说那是‘发作’——他们全家人都极力否认。事后看来，那有点像躁郁症，可他家没人愿意承认也许母亲的状况不是很好。所以没人去帮她。我去艾伦家做作业时，可以听到‘梆！梆！梆！’的声音。”Jim抬起手捂住耳朵，闭上眼睛。“露易丝夫人在楼下用头撞洗衣房的门，好像这时候我还能关心社会学作业——学得进见鬼的法国和印第安人的战争。对了，还有杰克，我们亲爱的老杰克叔叔——算了吧，”Jim忽然说。“你不会想知道的。”

“我不想知道，”老埃利森轻轻地说，“请别说了。”

“你当然不想知道。”Jim发自内心地说。“这不是你的错——世界上任何地方都可能是这样的。毕竟阳光底下无新事——确实在任何地方都是一样的。我现在知道了，但是别指望我会怀念那段日子。”Jim激动地说。“我一点都不怀念，你知道吗？也别叫我假装了——我不会再假装自己很高兴——我高兴就是高兴，不高兴就是不高兴。我现在也不会假装喜欢别人——很久以前就不再这样做了。我允许我自己不喜欢别人，明白了吗？所以别想强迫我重新回到盒子里去。我真的受够了，爸爸——受够了假装。我不会再假装——实际上，我每天都假装得越来越少。”他忽然转过头看向Blair Sandburg，意味深长地补充道。“所以你要么接受现实，要么就没什么好谈的了。”

Jim盯着他的父亲，他的父亲也盯着他。老埃利森的脸此时显得苍白、疲惫而衰老——他显然不知道要说什么。“那就这样吧，”Jim安静地说。“你想想吧，我们先走了。Blair？”他站起身，朝门口走去。

“呃，谢谢你，埃利森先生，今天很高兴——”

“Blair！”Jim从客厅大声喊道，快步向门口走去。

“我得走了。”Blair小声说，“抱歉。”然后他离开餐厅，匆忙赶上Jim。

威廉·埃利森坐在原处好一会儿，定定地看着大儿子坐过的椅子，陷入了沉思。

\----------

Jim和Blair在无声中驱车返回。回到家，Jim立刻走向沙发，抓起遥控器。

“Jim，”Blair开口道。Jim转向他，一只手举到半空。

“我知道，”Jim说。“而且我知道你知道我，所以现在你知道我知道你知道了，所以情况我们都知道了。我甚至还可以帮你取个标题：哨兵的感官及其无处不在的愤世嫉俗心理的发展——Blair Sandburg专著。所以，瞧，我知道你要说什么，并且我替你说了，所以也许我们可以跳过冗长的分析和问答环节，直接进入向导舒缓环节，我喜欢那个环节。”他承认道，同时向爱人伸出手。“那总是最好的部分，我们可以直接进入那个部分吗？”

Blair惊讶地笑了。“当然。我们可以直接进入那个部分。”他走至近前，握住Jim的手。Jim拉着他，将他带到沙发上坐下。

“很好，”Jim说，“因为这才是我喜欢的部分。也许我们可以把这部分和篮球赛结合起来，彻底地拯救一下这一天？”他满怀希望地问。

“当然，过来吧。”Blair说。他轻拽一下Jim的胳膊，Jim在沙发上舒展身体，将头和肩膀枕在Blair的膝盖上，在遥控器上按来按去，寻找播出球赛的节目，而Blair用温柔而抚慰的双手本能在他身上抚摸，感到他的哨兵在他的触碰下渐渐平静下来。“十二台。”Blair补充道，甚至在这方面也充当了向导。Jim调到广播频道，放下遥控器，躺进Blair的怀中，开始观看比赛。不过在两个小时之后，当Jags队惨遭大败时，连Blair抚慰性的动作也无法让Jim保持冷静了。

\----------

第二天早晨，Jim从床上坐起来，皱起眉，听到走廊传来阵阵脚步摩擦声，然后是“咚”地一声重响。过了一会儿，门口传来敲门的声音。

“什么？”身旁一团Blair形状的物体咕哝着。

“有人敲门。”Jim走下床，一把抓起浴袍。

“见鬼。”Blair咕哝着，把乱糟糟的脑袋埋到枕头里。

Jim走下楼梯，穿过客厅来到门边，打开门，门外是一个邮递员，旁边地上放着一个大箱子。“你的包裹。”他朝箱子点头示意，把一个文件板递给Jim。Jim皱着眉，签了字，然后发力将箱子抱起来，一脚踹上门，将箱子抱到厨房餐桌上。

“什么啊？”楼上的Blair向下喊道。

“不知道，一个箱子。”Jim高声喊回去，走进厨房找刀。“你订了什么东西吗？”

“没啊。”Blair说，然后Jim听到他从床上爬起来的声音。Jim拆包装胶带时，Blair穿着短裤和T恤，衣衫凌乱、睡眼惺忪地走下楼。“好大的箱子。”他说，疲惫地滑坐到一把厨房椅子上。

Jim抓住纸板箱上方的盖子，将它打开，把四周的订书钉拉开，然后抓着一个泡沫塑料模向上拉，但纸箱跟着塑料模一起向上移动。Blair抓住纸箱向下拉，塑料模最终完整地出现在Jim手上，露出一个长方形的铬合金的东西，上面布满了看上去复杂的小配件和计量表。

“这啥，火箭发射器？”Blair问。Jim将那个东西从泡沫塑料膜里剥出来。

“不，是个咖啡机。”Jim仔细端详眼前的物品。刚才有一个信封飞了出来，他捡起来取出里面的卡片。

“咖啡机？”Blair一边问一边摸索眼镜。他伸手取过厚厚的白色说明书，快速翻阅一遍。“干嘛，为了进取号星舰？哟，不错耶——”他忽然读出来，“上面说它可以做咖啡、卡布奇诺、浓缩咖啡、拿铁——不过我觉得我需要另一个博士学位来搞清楚这东西到底怎么用。”他皱着眉。

“不用担心，”Jim还在看着卡片，“有这么多咖啡因的激励，足够你兴奋到再读一个博士的……是我父亲送的。”他抬起头，将卡片递给Blair。“我应该想到的——这完全符合那老头子对咖啡的定义，没错。”

Blair从Jim手中接过卡片，用手腕将眼镜推到鼻子上，开始读起来。“亲爱的Jim、Blair，很遗憾我们没能喝到咖啡，也许我们应该另找时间试试。希望你们喜欢这个咖啡机——如果不喜欢的话，收据已经附上了，请随意退货或者换货。——爸爸（威廉·埃利森）”

“嗯……”Blair抬起头看Jim的反应。Jim正俯身在咖啡机上方，研究着，试图搞清楚它如何工作，哪个管子通到哪里以及为什么。“怎么说？”Blair提示道。

“我挺喜欢的。”Jim说。

“不是，我是说——”Blair说道，又停下来。“算了，没什么，我去洗个澡清醒一下。”

Jim继续研究了机器好一会儿，然后叹了口气，拿起电话，拨通号码。“喂，爸爸？”过了一会儿，他说道。“我是Jimmy。咖啡机收到了，谢谢……是的，爸爸，我很喜欢。不，我真的喜欢，真心的。”他轻声说，脸上带着一抹微笑。

（完）


End file.
